


Katseet, kädet ja kulissit

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyjuice Potion, Secret Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Pöydällä heidän sormensa tanssivat lomittain välittäen sellaista, mihin sanat eivät riittäneet.





	Katseet, kädet ja kulissit

**Author's Note:**

> ikäraja: S  
> Paritus: Harry/Parvati ja ?  
> Tyylilaji: Romanssi  
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 057. Lounas ja kaiken maailman ficletit "kaikki ei ole sitä miltä näyttää"  
> 

  
  


**Katseet, kädet ja kulissit**

  
  
Harry kulki käsi kädessä Parvatin kanssa Tylyahossa kymmenien silmäparien seuratessa heidän kulkuaan. Tytön olemus oli itsevarma, mutta kädet paljastivat kylmyydellä tämän hermostuksen. Yleensä tyttö nautti huomiosta, tänään oli kuitenkin erityinen päivä, eivätkä uteliaan katseet helpottaneet Parvatin oloa.  
  
  
 _Kultaisen Padan_ edessä ei ollut jonoa, kuten Kolmessa Luudanvarressa, sillä harvalla Tylypahkalaisella oli varaa ateriaan tai edes yhteen juomaan tässä ravintolassa. Harryn nimi takasi heille nopean palvelun ja hyvän pöydän. Lounasaikaan ei juuri muuten olisi ollut toivoakaan saada pöytää ilman ennakkovarausta.  
  
  
Valkoviinin raikkaus heijasteli keskustelun sävyä heidän siemaillessaan sitä ruokaa odotellessa. Pöydällä heidän sormensa tanssivat lomittain välittäen sellaista, mihin sanat eivät riittäneet. Ruokien saapuminen rajoitti keskustelua, mutta jalat ja kädet jatkoivat vaivihkaista viestintäänsä läpi aterian.   
  
  
Ravintolan asiakaskunta oli hienotunteista, vain muutamat satunnaiset silmäykset suuntautuivat pariin ja jälkiruoan aikaan lempeä hymy koristi monen asiakkaan kasvoja. Pariskunta ei kuitenkaan huomannut ketään muuta kuin toisensa siirtyessään samppanjasorbetin toisilleen syöttämisestä sen maisteluun toisiensa kieliltä.  
  
  
Päivän kääntyessä iltaan yhä toistensa käsistä kiinni pitävä pariskunta sujahti tarvehuoneeseen, jossa nuori mies istui lukemassa kirjaa pimeän taikuudesta. Hän nosti katseensa ja hymyili kaksoisolennolleen ja tämän sylissä olevalle tytölle, näiden istuuduttua häntä vastapäätä olevalle sohvalle.   
  
  
Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Parvati huokasi tyytyväisenä, kun kädet hänen ympärillään palasivat oikeaan olomuotoonsa. Hän painautui tiiviimmin vasten rintaa jonka litteys vaihtui kahteen pehmeään kumpuun. Hän käänsi kasvonsa, jotta hän näkisi Pansyn tutut ja rakkaat kasvot. Harryn yhteistyön avulla, hän jaksoi odottaa sitä päivää, kun hän saattaisi vihdoinkin paljastaa maailmalle todellisen rakkaansa henkilöllisyyden.  
  
  
Siihen asti tämä peitejärjestely saisi suojella heidän kolmen salaisuuksia, joista riippui niin paljon muutakin.


End file.
